Letters from Texas
by BlueTights
Summary: Sequel to "What Happens In Texas" ... Kensi got suspended...she cannot leave the country...so where can she go? #Densi ! Please Read & Review! I do not own NCISLA...or anything about it...
1. Smoke

Sirens flared. Noises were heard from all over. Smoke smells coming from the house and all Deeks could do was watch. His partner had just broke protocol by going into a different jurisdiction. The CIA was working on a very classified case, that just happened to include her mother's best friend, Linda Macintosh.

Kensi was driving by when she smelled smoke that was coming in through her air vents. She looked around and saw flames coming from Linda's house. Linda was being framed for selling intel to foreign intelligence agencies. Linda had once been in the Navy and was one of Kensi's mentors when she first joined NCIS. A man the CIA had been tracking for months was finally in their radar as they lured him to Linda's house. Using Linda as bait, yet completely surrounding the house ready to take action as soon as the sign was given, Linda would set the house ablaze; threatening the man responsible for the blackmail, and the CIA would rush in taking the man into custody.

Kensi jumped out of her car and ran into the house seeing that Linda's car was indeed in the driveway. The CIA instantly made contact to Hetty letting her know she had an agent out of protocol on site. Kensi made it in the kitchen and saw Linda. As soon as she made eye contact with Linda, Linda looked suddenly frightened to death. Kensi hadn't realized she had just walked into an intense situation. She followed Linda's gaze and it was on a man with a gun. They were about to make a deal and the CIA would bust in and arrest the man for treason, but low and behold there was Kensi. She instantly reached for her gun when the man shot Linda.

As soon as shots were fired the CIA busted in and apprehended the man and Kensi. Kensi had gasped when the man shot Linda, and suddenly realized she had not only seen a murder, a murder of a friend, but that she indeed knew she walked in at the wrong time. Linda's death, she thought could even be her fault.

As Deeks stood outside on place he watched as the investigators brought Kensi out in handcuffs. She was shaking her head and looking down very confused as to what had just happened. She knew she had made a grave mistake. She saw Deeks from afar and he looked at her with the deepest concern. She knew he'd get her out. She was stuck in the police car and driven to the local jail, to be processed.

She sat in the cell for four hours as NCIS and CIA deliberated. Bail was set at $250,000. Kensi sat there on the bench, trying to come up with every possible scenario as to why she was in jail. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She lifted her head and saw Hetty standing at the bars.

"Kensi! Why did you break protocol?" Kensi pushed her hair back behind her ears as she said, "Linda. She was my mom's best friend. I knew her personally. When I saw the smoke I thought for sure she was in trouble…so…so..I went in, not thinking to take off my gun or anything."

"Kensi, you were off the clock." Hetty said crossing her hands in front of her, whispering.

"I know." Kensi said as she held her head in her hands.

"Well Ms. Blye, bail was paid but I am sorry to tell you, you are suspended for a month until the CIA has closed their investigation. Go to headquarters and collect your things. Do not leave the country." Hetty said quietly as she began to walk down the hallway.

"I know the drill…..I know the drill…" she repeated to herself and as the guard let her out she gathered her things and headed back to headquarters.


	2. Commercials

Kensi walked into the locker room and saw Nell.

"I heard." Nell said facing Kensi with a reassuring look on her face. Nell hugged Kensi.

"Kensi, it is not your fault. Take care of yourself, okay? See you soon, love ya girl." Nell said as she walked out of the locker room on her way back to OPS.

"Thanks Nell." She smiled as she began packing up her things. She then headed into the main area. Callen and Sam saw her first and came up to her.

"Rough day?" Callen asked Kensi right before giving her a hug. Kensi smirked and nodded, 'ya.'

"It will get better Kensi, just give this all time to pan out." Sam reassured her after also giving her a hug, "See you soon." He assured her.

Then Kensi glanced over to Deeks. "Don't give me that look!" She said as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I will walk you out." Deeks said coming out from behind his desk and heading to her side.

Deeks and Kensi made their way out the door. They were going out as another agent was walking in. The door slammed and Kensi jumped as she was still startled from that morning. Her mind instantly reminisced to earlier that morning, she heard the gunshots in her head and saw Linda on the ground. Deeks caught her by her shoulder.

"Hey Kens, are you okay?" he asked, surprised by her jumpiness. This is Kensi Blye that he was talking about.

"Yeah Deeks, I'm fine. I was just suspended for watching a family friend die before my eyes." She hissed sarcasticly. She stormed out the door. She needed to clear her head.

Deeks caught her arm as she walked away and she turned around, "what?" she asked.

"I'll bring you dinner. Later, we'll talk." Deeks nodded his head and Kensi reluctantly agreed.

That night she sat on her couch, with a ponytail and her lazy clothes. She was watching a movie when she heard a knock on the door. She went to check it and sure enough it was Deeks. She unlocked her door and welcomed him in with the china takeout. She sat down on her couch and he sat in her chair. He handed her a beer.

"So you want to talk about it?" Deeks asked taking a spoonful of rice and shoving it in his mouth.

Kensi sighed; she looked at Deeks and just shook her head, 'no.'

"Kens," he began, "what will you do for a month? Where will you go? You cannot be alone, I won't allow it. You need to take some time and heal."

She looked at him and nodded, "Well, I can't go to my mothers, I can't deal with her right now. I can't leave the country, so I honestly don't know, Deeks." She shook her head. She took another bite of her food.

Suddenly a commercial break from her lifetime movie came on and it was a travel commercial to the grand state of Texas. Kensi instantly frowned for she knew what Deeks was thinking right about now, and sure enough she looked and Deeks and his eyes widened. They both looked at each other as the television screen said, "Visit Texas!"

Instantly Kensi's head spun back through the time she spent at Deeks moms' house about eight months before. Deeks looked at Kensi and nodded his head. Kensi shook her head.."I couldn't intrude." She said still shaking her head. She looked over at Deeks seconds later and he had his phone out.

Kensi swallowed, "What are you doing?" She reached for his phone.

He looked up at her and smiled, "wouldn't you like to know." He said chuckling a little. "My momma just said she would love to see you." He chuckled some more and she punched his arms and whined, "Deeeeeeeeeeeks!" she complained.

"It's all set. Momma just bought you a ticket and is sending it to me as we speak." He laughed but then stroked Kensi's back gently, "you need to take some time, Kens."

She breathed in not knowing she was holding her breath. "I know, thank you." She smiled at him sweetly. "So will you give me a ride to the airport?" she asked him.

"Who? Me? Wake up that early?" he laughed and then slowly began again, "Sure, for you." He nudged her.

"Wait, Deeks? Early? You know I don't do early." She said quite aggravated.

"Cheapest is earliest, my dear." Deeks smiled at her while watching her next actions, her rolling her eyes.

"Okay, what time? I'm ready!" Kensi cringed as Deeks replied.

"4 in the morning." He grinned.

Kensi hit her head to the back of the couch and he laughed. Kensi reached over and pinched him, "You mister have to take me to the airport so you can't laugh, HA" Kensi said smiling as she asked Deeks for another beer.


	3. See you soon

They got to the airport that next morning. Kensi got out of the car and lifted out her red suitcase.

"I swear Deeks; don't tell a soul where I am at. I don't want anyone thinking were like together or something weird like that. That is how rumors get started." Kensi said as she lifted her suitcase to the curb.

Deeks rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't want that." He smirked as he turned around and checked out Kensi who was wearing a very nice black skirt. He liked it a lot. It really showed her legs.

She turned around and slapped him. A man walked by and nudged Deeks. "Newlyweds?" the man asked. Kensi rolled her eyes. Deeks just laughed, "Nah man that was eight months ago." Kensi smacked him in the chest. Deeks leaned in and flinched.

"Hey!" he said.

She walked in front of him and went into the airport. He followed close behind her. He handed her, her ticket and she was about to leave for security. Deeks reached out to her and Kensi was caught a little off guard, which he could read from her facial expression, but he really didn't care. He pulled her in for a small hug. His head dipped into the crook of her neck and he whispered to her, "See ya later, partner."

She hugged him. "See ya later Deeks, seriously thanks for everything." She lifted up the ticket and waved it across.

"Sure thing, keep in touch." He said as he began to wave goodbye to her. He waved to her as she went on through the airport.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Kensi arrived after the three hour flight to Dallas/ Fort Worth airport. Suzanne was waiting in her truck to pick her up. The sun had just risen an hour ago. Kensi climbed into the truck and gave Suzanne a hug. She could so see Deeks in his mom. Her sandy blonde hair and blue eyes was a sure sign that he was indeed her son. Suzanne turned on the radio and Brooks n Dunn was playing. Kensi had recognized the song from the dance festival she went to with Deeks months ago. They drove off and Kensi began daydreaming of the events just months ago as she looked out the window,

_((__Finally their eyes met and Deeks mouthed, 'help me.' Kensi put on her game face and sway and made her way to the bar. She instantly stepped in between the girl and Deeks and gently kissed his neck, saying, "Hey baby." The blonde rolled her eyes while walking off._

_Deeks looked at Kensi, like, 'what just happened?'…_

_And later….._

_After about 7 beers Kensi knew how to dance like a country girl. Deeks followed her to the dance floor. He swayed with her to the music, at the time, Luke Bryan had come to perform and he was playing 'Drunk on You.' Shortly later their hips were swaying together, and Deeks hands were placed around her waist, she had turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed her hand and his other hand he put on the inlet of her back and began to two step. She began to sing along and he put his head closer to hers. As the song was slowing down, Kensi spotted Suzanne in the corner of her eye. She smiled. Deeks knew how to dance. He was a way better dancer; he was a way better everything than she had thought. She really liked this Deeks; she thought to herself, this Deeks really brought the other Deeks out of him. What was she saying? She knew she wasn't that drunk, but she was really confusing herself. Suddenly another song came on and all you could really hear now was yells, laughs, and people howling. Things had gotten crazy.))_

They were two hours into their drive. Kensi had fallen asleep with it being so early still. Suzanne glanced over at her; Kensi's eyes had just fluttered open. Suzanne broke the silence, "So how have things been going with Marty?" She said smiling and looking at Kensi in the corner of her eye.

Kensi smiled, "Good. Still just partners, Suzanne."

Suzanne was a little disappointed. She was waiting and waiting for Marty to man up and sweep this girl off her feet. Even if Kensi would never admit that would actually happen. Suzanne knew it could, and in fact she intended to prove it.

"Well good!" Suzanne said as she turned into the little old house on the left. "Home sweet home!" Suzanne said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Now I am sure your exhausted dear. Marty told me it had been a rough two days for you with your aunt and uncle dying in the car crash." Kensi just nodded. She was glad Deeks himself hadn't blown her complete cover, all Suzanne knew was that Kensi was a cop, in the same agency as Deeks, which wasn't completely true.

"Well you are welcomed here anytime. Dinner will be served at four, for its Sunday and since we didn't get to go to church this week we will still have an early and heavy lunch/dinner."

Kensi nodded, "Alright." As she was gathering her things she noticed her finger… 'no ring this time' she thought.

Suzanne opened the screen door and let Kensi inside. Kensi made her way back to the room that just eight months ago, she and Deeks had shared. The house still smelled the same to Kensi and as she opened the bedroom door her thoughts quickly raced back to that night with Deeks, on _that_ bed.

((_; she caught a hold of his chin again and gently pushed her lips on his. He pushed back and leaned back onto the bed again. Although after about ten seconds, he pulled away._

_He gently played with her hair, and he whispered, "Come here." She slid closer to him and he put his arm around her._

_"Deeks.." Kensi gasped as his arm came across her waist. "Kensi, it's okay." The night was just like the nights in the cover house, except it wasn't Melissa and Justin, but it was Kensi and Deeks))_

She set her suitcase down in the corner of the room. She opened the closet only to see the clothes she wore on her and Deeks's crazy night out dancing and drinking. She felt like her head was spinning out of control, taking her right back to that time, she sat down on the bed, thinking…. "this may not be easy."


	4. No Service

Thank you guys for your reviews…..I would appreciate if you would keep them coming : ) I will be using some song references later (country songs) If you would like to hear a song mentioned in this story, just send it to my inbox or put it in the reviews ; ) Ya'll are awesome!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Meanwhile back in LA, Deeks sat in his desk. His eyes would not leave Kensi's desk. Sam and Callen looked at each other, noticing exactly was Deeks was doing.

"Deeks misses his partner." Callen said in a whimpering voice, he got up to walk over to Hetty's desk to see how the CIA's investigation was going.

Deeks looked up smirking, "What? Come on man, if Sam got suspended you would be drooling over his desk wondering when he would return." Deeks smiled looking at Sam.

"G?" Sam called to Callen looking a little like 'seriously.' Deeks chuckled. Callen walked back.

"Well at least I don't drool over him himself, daily." Callen nudged Sam and they both laughed.

"Wait, hmm….are you trying to say that I drool over Kensi…..? Daily?" He made a noise,  
Pshhh…..noooooo." Deeks shook his head trying to conceal his smile.

Eric whistled. "Let's go guys! We've got a case!"

"Ha, Yeah right." Sam laughed and he and Callen walked up to OPS.

Deeks sat in his desk for one more moment before going to OPS, he sat and looked at Kensi's desk. He did miss his partner. The banter that they had in the office, the car and God knows on the job. He missed her smile, her brown hair blowing. He missed Kensi. His head raced back for a split second to when eight months ago, she actually kissed him, and this wasn't a Justin and Melissa kiss, this wasn't a cover kiss this was a straight up Deeks and Kensi kiss. They hadn't mentioned it though since then, he would sometimes have to remind himself it wasn't a dream. He wished they would talk about it, but he knew he was not going to bring it up with Kensi, not until she is ready.

"Deeks!" Sam yelled from upstairs.

"Yep.." Deeks rushed up from his desk and ran up the stairs to OPS.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

That night Kensi came into the living room, they had eaten dinner at four and so Kensi was about to go outside since the weather was strangely cooling down. It was now November in Texas and the temperature dropped to a low of 45 degrees.

Suzanne suddenly called from the kitchen, "It is raining outside dear! I wouldn't go out. Here I am almost finished in here, let's talk." She said as she dried her hands into the towel and walked into the living room.

The living room was just as Kensi remembered. As soon as you walked through the front screen door the kitchen was on the left and the living room was right in front of you. The hallway to the bedrooms was on the right. The ivory carpet was so squishy in between Kensi's toes. The walls were wooden, a dark wood, as Suzanne's house had a dark log cabin feel to it. The couches are a deep tan color, leather. There is a stone fire place and on the mantel and all around the room really, were pictures of her family. Kensi approached some of the pictures. One was Deeks with another boy with shaggy brown hair; the boy also had blue eyes. Kensi had thought back she thought Deeks was an only child, why did this child look so much like him.

Suzanne came up behind Kensi and smiled, "that is my Donny. He is Marty's step brother." She said smiling as she picked up the picture frame and then gently put it back. "Donny and Marty are hoots. They are such funny boys. Well now they are men." She said as she glanced at Kensi who smiled and nodded.

Suzanne sat down on the couch and offered Kensi to sit next to her. Suzanne began asking many questions and offering up her advice. Kensi thought it was very nice but it was about a false issue, for some reason Kensi hated lying to Suzanne, they had already done it once, and yeah even though it is normally known as, "cover" Kensi just felt weird about not telling her the truth.

"Suzanne," Kensi sighed. "I have something to tell you." Suzanne leaned to the edge of the couch and smiled. She was hoping she would tell her, her and her son were a couple. But, no.

"Suzanne, I trust you, and so I am going to tell you the truth. I consider you family just as much as my own family. You invite me to your home time after time and you are always so good to me, you can't tell anyone though."Kensi began as she rubbed her hands against her pajama pants.

Kensi continued and Suzanne looked a little nervous. "Suzanne, I am not a cop. I am a federal agent. I work for NCIS." Suzanne's eyes went wide.

"Thank you for trusting me with this dear, but Kensi, what in the world are you doing here then?" Suzanne asked rather confused if her aunt and uncle hadn't died, why ever was she here.

"Well," Kensi began, she looked up tears filling her eyes, "that is what I can't even begin to explain." Kensi said continuing to fix her attention on the ceiling.

Suzanne scooted over on the couch and grabbed her hands, she looked sincere, "Kensi, honey, you can talk to me, dear." Suzanne smiled briefly, indeed knowing Kensi was fragile right now. She also knew that what Kensi said about trusting Suzanne must be sincere because Kensi was showing emotion, and she knew from what Marty has said, "Never happens."

Kensi started talking to Suzanne about how she had gotten suspended. She went step by step into what had happened and how she never even knew and yet it landed her in so much trouble. As she continued talking Suzanne placed her hand on Kensi's back.

She looked up at Kensi, "Kens, look at me." That phrase sounded so familiar to Kensi. She missed her partner. She looked up at Suzanne and Suzanne whispered to her sternly, "None of this was your fault. You hear me?" Kensi nodded silently. Suzanne got up shortly after and went to start a pot of coffee.

Kensi looked at her hands and then across the room. She was here to "heal" is what her partner said. Suzanne was so nice, warm and open, but there is no way anyone could really understand, and she knew that. Anyone that is, except for her partner. Kensi needed to talk to Deeks. She wiped the tear from her eye and pulled out her phone.

"No service…" Kensi implied.

"Is that right?" Suzanne said from the kitchen, "lots of sprint users don't have service up here. Do you have sprint, dear?" she asked Kensi.

Kensi mumbled, "of course, Yes I do." She said reluctantly.

"Trying to reach someone, dear?" Suzanne asked knowing the answer to her own question. She knew Kensi would want to reach Marty.

"Um…no it's not a big deal." Kensi said, lying through her teeth.

Kensi wanted to talk to Deeks with everything in her. She didn't know why, he may be a jokester but Kensi knew when it was something serious, Deeks, was always there for her. She got up and looked around, "Got a computer?" she asked with so much hope in her voice.

"No honey, sorry." Suzanne said from the counter.

Kensi turned around and dropped her stare, "Well good night, Suzanne." She gave up as she walked on back to the back room.

"Good night Kensi." Suzanne waved as Kensi walked back to her room looking rather distraught.

Suzanne knew she must miss her friends back home and she knew she missed Marty. She could read it on her face. That is who she wanted to contact.

Suzanne walked to her desk in the corner of the room. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote Marty's address on it. She circled it and wrote in big letters, "Reminder" on the note. She was trying to make it look like it was meant for her, so Kensi wouldn't suspect anything. Suzanne hoped that Kensi would just stumble upon the paper. She laid out a strip of stamps and put three envelopes on the desk, along with a notebook. She then sighed and walked back to her room to sleep. She grinned and turned out the lights.


	5. Missing you

Thank you for the, reviews that keep coming…I really appreciate ya'll

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

The next morning Kensi came out of her room. She looked around, Suzanne's purse was gone. She must be gone for the morning, Kensi thought. Kensi snuck into the kitchen for a nice cup of coffee and then walked slowly to the couch. On her way there she noticed the desk in the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat. She set her coffee down on the desk. She saw everything Suzanne had left out. She picked up a pen and paper and looked around. She sat down at the desk quickly and began to write.

"_Call me old fashioned, (yes, Deeks I see you rolling your eyes) but your mom's computer is non-existent and my phone has NO SERVICE. None. How is everything at OPS? Yeah, I know you can't give me details but…I am just curious. I miss everyone and it had only been three days. How am I supposed to take a whole month of no communication? I kinda wish you could bring over some beer right about now. Your mom is fine. Bless her heart, I know she's trying to help me, but Deeks, honestly I'm not fine. Miss you partner,_

_Kensi."_

She quickly placed the letter in the envelope and sealed it with one lick. She addressed it and stamped it. She saw Suzanne pulling up into the driveway. Right away she sprint into her room. She put on some jogging clothes and slipped the letter in her sports bra, just temporarily so it wouldn't be seen by Suzanne.

The door opened, "Morning Suzanne! I'm going on a run!" Kensi said jogging out. Suzanne saw a tip of paper sticking out of Kensi's shirt and she instantly looked at the desk. There was a cup of coffee sitting right next to the address and Suzanne grinned as she knew step one was completed.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Three days had passed. It was a chilly morning. Kensi yawned as she moved her pillow to the side. She did not want to get up. Her toes were so cold. It had to be a little past six. She could see the sun slowly but surely reaching its way over the hill. She decided to get up and go on a walk. Los Angeles never got this cool and she was frankly surprised that Texas was this cool in November. As she made her way to the kitchen she saw Suzanne already moving around.

"Suzanne, good morning." Kensi smiled at Suzanne.

"Oh good morning dear." Suzanne smiled. "Kensi, I was just getting ready to go feed the horses a few miles up the road, would you like to come?" Suzanne smiled packing her things into a small bag.

Kensi nodded, "You know that actually sounds really fun. I'll go get dressed."

"No need dear, go in your pajamas. I'll bring my camera to get pictures of the sun rise." Suzanne said reaching for her camera out of the desk drawer.

Kensi shrugged, "Okay." She smiled. She had never actually ridden a horse before or seen one up close. She was excited.

They both took their things and exited the front door. Kensi closed it behind her. She looked onto the sky and it was beautiful. It was probably 45 degrees outside. Kensi's hair was blowing like crazy in the wind when suddenly Suzanne placed a tan straw cowboy hat on her head. Now that brought Kensi back. Back to dress up with Suzanne months ago. But who was she kidding, she loved it.

Suzanne smiled, "It will help with your hair dear." She said as they climbed into the truck. Suzanne turned on the radio, "How Country Feels" by Randy Houser was playing.

Suzanne started the truck, and they headed down the road. A couple miles down the road they stopped near a beautiful wooden fence. There were beautiful brown horses. Suzanne jumped out of the truck and grabbed the horse feed out of her trunk, while Kensi was concentrated and fixed on the beautiful horses and sunrise.

"Come on dear!" Suzanne said from outside the door. Kensi realized she was staring odd and therefore jumped out of the truck and held Suzanne's camera as they walked out into the beautiful pasture. Suzanne and Kensi fed the horses. At first Kensi was hesitant. Suzanne taught her how to get right in there and feed them. Kensi had her fair share of laughs as did Suzanne. Smiles were tossed around. Kensi looked at Suzanne's smile and saw Deeks right through her. Kensi took pictures of the sunrise for about an hour when she laid back in the grass and smiled.

Suzanne looked off a little ways, "I sure wish Marty was here." Kensi looked to Suzanna and then silently to herself said, "me too."

She laid there for one more moment silently thinking about Deeks and how it had been hard not hearing from him for about a week now.

"Okay hun, let's get going. I am going to stop by the market to pick up the mail from my box there and pick up some pecan jam." Suzanne said climbing back into the truck.

Kensi's eyes went wide, "Wait, don't they just deliver the mail to the mailbox?" Kensi asked not wanting Suzanne to see the potential letter from Deeks.

"Only on certain days." Suzanne smiled, "they don't come out today." Suzanne smiled after realizing why Kensi was so antsy. Kensi didn't want Suzanne to know she was missing Marty, and Suzanne understood.

"Well Suzanne, why don't you get the jam and I will run in and get the mail?" She nodded, hoping Suzanne would say that was a great idea.

"Sorry hun, you're still in your pajamas." Suzanne pointed down and Kensi rolled her eyes and under her breath mumbled a very familiar'd' word.

Suzanne pulled into the market and hopped out of the truck and continued into the market. Kensi just looked out the window chewing on her nails. Suzanne looked back quickly at Kensi and tried to hold back laughter. She couldn't help it these two were hoots!

All Kensi could do was wait. And she hated to wait. Suzanne was inside buying the jam and sifting through the mail. She saw it. The letter addressed to Kensi Blye. She decided to just throw the mail in the jam bag and not make a big deal about it. She made her way out to the truck and Kensi had fallen asleep on the window in the warm heated car. It was only about 8:00 am still. Suzanne drove them home and Kensi woke up as they pulled into the driveway.

Suzanne and Kensi entered the house. Suzanne put the bag down on the kitchen counter. Kensi took off her hat, "Um where does this go?" Kensi asked waving the hat to Suzanne.

She chuckled, "this hat was Marty's in high school, and I'll go put it away, Oh, honey! Look in the bag! You have to try some jam!" Suzanne said as she walked back to Marty's room.

Kensi started sifting through the bag when she saw the letter addressed to her from Deeks. Her heart skipped a beat. Suzanne saw as she was walking back into the kitchen. Kensi quickly stuck the letter in her bra.

"Did you try the jam?" Suzanne asked her and Kensi turned around with her finger in her mouth. Kensi nodded, "yes, mmm yum." Kensi said as she skipped back happily to her room.

Suzanne glanced down, the seal to the jam was still intact. She knew that Kensi had found the letter. "Step two complete," Suzanne smiled.


	6. The letters

Kensi slammed the door to her room. She sat down on the side of the bed and ripped open the letter. Communication! She thought. The letter read,

"Hey Kens,

Has mom taken you shopping again yet? ;)

OPS is empty without my partner. Everyone else is moving along, but how can they just expect me to function efficiently without my partner, I just don't get it. Frustrating. It's been rough. We miss you. I….miss you. I miss us. The computer thing is lame. No service, now that is just funny. Write me back Kens.

-Deeks."

Kensi smiled when immediately she pulled out a pen and paper and began to write another one back.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

There writing went on for weeks. Each week went deeper and deeper into their "partnership." To Kensi it was finally starting to feel like her Deeks was right back with her, frequently, and yes she would think 'her' Deeks. Her last letter from Deeks ended with,

"…..Kensi, come back to me. –Deeks."

Every time Suzanne would call, "mail" Kensi would jump up and check for a letter from Deeks. After the fourth letter she didn't care if Suzanne knew or not, she figured she had noticed anyway from the way she was acting.

Kensi laid in the big, open and empty bed that night and she had room to move around. She didn't like that. As she looked up at the ceiling she came to terms with the fact that she, Kensi Blye was falling in love with her partner. She was falling in love with Deeks. She wouldn't admit it to him or anyone, but she wanted him to be there. By her side. She would feel more at home if he was there. She trusted him, and she hadn't trusted any man in quite a long time. So she rolled out of bed, it was about 11pm. She walked over to his old dresser and swept her hand across the top. She opened one of his old drawers and pulled out an old tee shirt of his. She took off her pajama shirt and put his shirt on. She took it in between her fingers and tried to smell him. She couldn't. These shirts had lost their smell. Kensi shrugged, crossed her arms and crept back under her sheets and continued to lay there alone. She was thinking about how lucky she was to be able to be here, healing, having this amazing experience. She smiled and then thought about what Deeks said in the last letter. Lately they had been making a lot of jokes back and forth about Californians and Texans. She had been teasing him and he had been taunting her. Suzanne got some pictures developed of the sunrises, and so Kensi sent one to him and he replied, "I'd rather see one with you in it." Kensi blushed again just thinking about it. He talked about this new girl who started delivering the mail and called Kensi, 'jealous' after Kensi's reaction to the new girl was, 'bet she is trashy.' No one in LA had yet caught up with their little game and she was thankful for that.

Suzanne knew that talking to Marty was making Kensi's healing process easier. There was one thing that Kensi didn't quite understand in Deeks last letter. He put, "P.s. SURPRISE!" She was stumped and by that time her eyes were glazed over and drooping off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Kensi woke up looking at her clock the next morning. It was 9:00 am. She had slept in a lot. Probably due to such a late night before. She smelled food from the kitchen and was confused. She knew Suzanne always ate at the crack of dawn, so why did she smell food, and lunch food at that. Kensi opened the door her hair was down and wavy, and she had completely forgotten that she was wearing Deeks shirt. She walked into the living room and yawned, "Suzanne? Why are you in an apron?" she asked still quite confused.

"Hun, it's Thanksgiving!" Suzanne smiled, shocked that Kensi didn't know.

Kensi's eyes widened. "Oh well let me go get changed and I will help you out."

"Thanks dear!" Suzanne called.

As soon as Kensi started back toward her room and reached the hallway, she heard the door shut and a familiar voice say, "Happy Thanksgiving!" She turned around and right there at the door was Deeks holding his luggage in both his hands. Not fighting her first instinct, Kensi ran and jumped into Deeks's arms.

"Hello to you too." He grinned as he hugged her. He could smell her hair again for the first time in a month. Suzanne peeked around the counter and smiled. Deeks let Kensi go, she was a little embarrassed. Deeks pointed to her room, "Go get dressed so I can tell my momma hi." He said shooing her back to the hallway. Kensi rolled her eyes and smiled beginning to walk back to her room.

"hey," Deeks grabbed Kensi's arm quickly and checked her out.

Kensi then looked at him up and down and smiled, "It's good to see you." She whispered to him.

"Surprise!" he said winking at her. "Oh and is that my shirt?" he said pointing to Kensi's mid section raising an eyebrow.

Kensi looked down, blushing. "Can't a girl own a shirt that says Badgers and Babes on it?" She said while reading it on the spot. She felt stupid.

Deeks just laughed, now this is his partner. "Sure," he began, "but _that_ is totally my shirt." He whispered.

She smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

She walked off to her room and she heard Deeks in the front, "Momma!" he yelled.


	7. The show

Kensi was back in her room changing when she heard a knock at the door.

"Can I move my things into the room yet?" Deeks said from outside the door.

Kensi looked around; she didn't know if she was ready to let him in all a sudden. She needed to clean up a little, and she knew that but she also didn't know if she was ready to share a room with him with this time being so different than Justin and Melissa, and even the two of them eight months ago. Kensi truly didn't know if she was ready. She needed to keep self control, and for Kensi that meant knowing she had feelings for Deeks but not letting anyone else see it. Besides she still questioned it herself on certain occasions. Who was she kidding no, she has feelings.

"Ahh..no not yet Deeks, still changing. What am I supposed to wear today anyway?" She said as she lightly cracked the door. She still had on his shirt and some dark undershorts.

Deeks looked down at her with wide eyes, "Alright." He said under his breath. "I didn't realize you were indecent." He whispered to her.

Kensi rolled her eyes. She stuck an arm out of the door to smack Deeks in the chest. Deeks caught her arm and whispered, "My brother Don and his wife are coming over and we will be outside a lot." Then he winked and released her arm. "I'll be back soon." He said as he walked down the hallway to the living room.

Kensi yelled down the hallway, "Deeks!"

Deeks ran back to the room, "Yes, princess?" He smirked.

Kensi opened up the door, "Come in." she said.

Deeks stepped into the room.

"I don't know what to wear…" Kensi shrugged. "I didn't bring any rough and tough clothes." She said looking at Deeks who was quite obviously checking her out.

"Sit down." He said as he pointed to the bed. He knelt near his dresser drawers and he pulled out one drawer. He reached in and pulled out an old football shirt.

It would be a little big on Kensi but she could work it. He turned around slightly , and laughed, "That is totally my shirt," He smied.

"Here." He handed her his shirt and smiled.

"You'll like Donny's wife, Christie." She looked up at him for the second and their eyes met each others. There was an instant connection. She was wondering if Deeks could feel it too. Of course he couldn't, she was just losing her mind. Or so she thought. He broke the stare by clearing his throat and looking to the window. Then he got up and patted Kensi on the back, "See ya soon." He said and then walked out and closed the door behind him.

Kensi came out of the room with Deeks's old shirt on and jeans. He then jogged back to the room and hurried to change his clothes. As he jogged back out, in what seemed like seconds later he was out in the living room. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Deeks answered the door as Suzanne cooked in the kitchen and Kensi sat on the couch.

"Bro!" Deeks opened the door and Donny and Deeks hugged.

"What's up man?" Donny laughed.

"Christie, how are you?" Deeks kissed her cheek.

"Whoa, bud." Deeks got a smack in the arm by Donny. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your lady?" Donny said looking at Kensi sitting nicely on the couch. Kensi stood up and smiled.

"Well she's not…." Deeks couldn't finish as Kensi greeted Donny.

"I'm Kensi. I work with Deeks, Oh, haha Marty….I call him Deeks, sometimes I forget he has a first name, haha" she laughed.

Donny laughed, "Yeah, its MARTIN."

Deeks nodded, "Thanks man, you're so funny."

Donny none the less kissed Kensi's hand and looked towards Deeks and winked.

Deeks looked at everyone slowly blushing and smiling. Donny said hello to Suzanne, as Christie and Kensi said hello.

"So who's ready for some football?" Donny yelled.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

They all went outside.

"Marty, Kensi! Ya'll against me and Christie!" Donny yelled stepping across the big wide open yard. Deeks and Kensi got in a huddle, "Break!" they yelled as they took their place on the field.

The girls ran. "Kensi! Pass!" Deeks yelled from across the field. Why he let her throw he didn't really know, until she threw the ball, Deeks raised his eyebrows, 'that was hot' he thought. The ball went far, Deeks smiled. Kensi was his little firecracker. Deeks caught the ball and ran it in for a touchdown.

"Woo! Touchdown dance!" Deeks yelled across the field. He burst into Gangham style. Kensi laughed and just hit her hand against her forehead. "Oh my…." She laughed. Deeks enjoyed that Kensi was laughing.

"Too much boy, you're going down!" Donny pointed at Deeks and yelled. "Christie, go wide!" Christie ran and scored a touchdown for their team.

"Hun!" Christie yelled "What is our touchdown dance?"

Donny smiled, "I got an idea! Follow my lead; remember that party we went to last weekend?" Christie laughed, "Okay!" she yelled.

Suddenly Christie started shouting, Kensi listened in, and Christie was straight up rapping. Kensi was impressed. Kensi looked at Deeks like, "Dam*…." Deeks laughed. Was this really happening?

Donny was in the background getting low and yelling in the background, "Get low, Get low!" Christie began dancing for a few seconds when she screamed, "Woo!" she ran to Donny and jumped into his arms.

"Woo!" Donny yelled in his deep manly voice. "We just owned, man. Beat that." Now Donny had cut his hair into a marine looking hair cut. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Donny was very buff, typical high school jock, look alike. Christie was a tiny thing, so the fact that that just came out of this little thing was hilarious. She was really short and had long auburn hair. She was also really pale, but really pretty. These two were inseparable and obviously really in love.

"Alright, wait man! Time out! Bring it in, Kens!" Deeks shouted and brought Kensi into the huddle. Kensi ran up, and Deeks bent in. "We need an epic touchdown dance. We need to beat them." Kensi was a little concerned about embarrassment but when Donny and Christie were chanting in the background, "Beat that and losers!" Kensi turned her competitive face on and Deeks was glad because he had already had his competitive face on.

"Okay here's what we do." Kensi whispered and smiled slyly.

"You know how to sing?" Deeks asked a little intrigued.

"There are still some things you don't know about me, partner." Kensi said smiling.

Deeks didn't object."Alright, Break!" Deeks yelled as he smacked Kensi in the butt. She turned around and glared at him. She pointed a finger at him and smiled slyly.

They all got in position. It was Deeks and Kensi's first down. Kensi was the quarterback again. Off they went. Deeks ran into the end zone, Christie trying to block him and Donny trying to shut Kensi down. Kensi got around Donny and threw the ball. Off it went through the air. Deeks saw it and ran and jumped off and he caught it. He rolled onto the ground and then got up fist pumping in an easy motion.

"Let's see it!" Christie yelled.

Kensi began walking to Deeks in a very seductive way; she was almost swaying back and forth. She let her hair down from her ponytail and whipped her hair back and forth. Deeks locked eyes with her, smiled and started nodding to the beat Kensi was trying to create. Kensi was in arms reach of Deeks when she started singing in a very seductive way but also really legit. As soon as she opened her mouth Deeks was blown out of the water. Kensi had a voice, how did he not know this. Her voice reminded him of that voice of that one girl in that new movie he just watched the other night after work, 'Pitch Perfect.' Deeks didn't even know what was going on. He felt the heat immediately rush to his cheeks. 'Dam*' he thought. She continued to walk up to him as she was singing random pitches of "Turnin' me on" by Keri Hilson. Finally she placed her hands on his shoulders and began dancing with Deeks in the end zone. They created a beat with their bodies. Kensi played with her hair as she finished the song slowly. "You're turnin' me on…." She fluttered her eyes at Deeks. He just smiled and then whispered in her ear, "We won."

Christie nudged Donny. "Are we sure that wasn't just a show for Marty. Did you see that girl? She brought game."

Donny nodded. "They "work" together….yeah right….more like they work together." Donny laughed as he poked Christie; they both laughed and started clapping for the pair's performance.

Deeks put his arm around Kensi 's shoulder, "Nice show, partner." He smiled.

Kensi looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I need a beer." Kensi said as she pushed Deeks aside and ran up to Christie who was also walking back to the house. Kensi pushed the moments before out of her head, because she knows that's all it was, just a show.


	8. Apples

Keep the reviews coming! They motivate me to update quicker! : ) : ) Ya'll are awesome.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Kensi ran up to Christie and was breathing a little heavily as she put her hair back into a ponytail.

"That was quite a show girl." Christie said as she turned to Kensi and smiled. "You sure you guys aren't a thing?" Christie asked her. There was that word again Kensi thought, 'thing', their thing, it killed her.

"What? Me and Marty? Pssh, No!" Kensi said as she shook her head.

"That's too bad. He hasn't made a move yet has he?" Christie asked walking a little closer to Kensi now. Kensi looked at her a little confused.

"What?" Kensi asked still looking at Christie.

"I see the way he looks at you girl. He's got a thing for you, and I know you know that. Something tells me he's just like Don. It took him forever to ask me out, but then when he did, it was incredible and we hit it off even more than in the beginning with our cute little banter." Christie said as they were climbing the porch stairs, headed to the house.

Kensi just smiled to herself. She knew Christie was completely right on. They had even both admitted they had a thing. Kensi turned back slightly to look at Deeks. He was way behind, still in the field talking to Don. Kensi fixed her hair and asked Christie, "How did you and Donny meet?"

"It is so cliché girl…" Christie began…Kensi instantly thought this already sounded familiar and she smiled going back to Justin and Melissa's cover story. MMA gym, she laughed.

Christie went on, "I was a receptionist in this pharmaceutical company…." Kensi smiled and pointed to Donny, "And Donny was the Boss man." Kensi said smiling big.

"Yep." Christie laughed licking her lips. "These Deeks men, they are sexy. I could not keep away from him, but then I got a job offer. I had to move to Chicago to claim the job and as I was getting on the plane, I just happened to turn around and there was Don, I was so flabbergasted. He reached over the line and asked me to come back to him. I said yes. I knew that he was the one I wanted to be with after that." She smiled. "We married two years later, and now he has his own company and I am his receptionist. Nobody else gets that position; I am my baby's only receptionist." Kensi raised her eyebrows and bit her lip, "oooooooooookay….." Kensi thought as she chuckled.

Donny ran up behind Christie and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Christie smiled and glanced at Kensi. Kensi smiled at her and rolled her head around looking for her partner. Deeks came running up, he put his arm on her upper back. Kensi looked at Deeks and then at his arm.

"Ready to go eat?" he motioned everyone to the house. As they were about to enter the house, Suzanne met them at the screen door handing the boys two large buckets.

"Maw?" Donny asked.

"Don, Marty, Dinner is not quite ready yet, I have all these left over apples. Why don't ya'll bob for them?" Suzanne said handing the apples to the girls.

Deeks eyes rose, "Mama, you want us to bob for apples?" he asked.

"Entertain your mother son." Suzanne said as she waved them off she whispered to the girls, "Kick their butts!" The girls chuckled.

"Oh so now it's a competition?" Donny asked.

"Always brother." Deeks said as he looked at Kensi and smiled. "Well, bring it on ladies!" Deeks said as him and Donny went to fill the buckets with water.

"It's on." Kensi said to Christie. "I'm determined to beat Marty." Kensi had an evil grin on her face and prepared for the dunking.

"Marty and Kensi, ya'll share that bucket." Christie pointed and laughed, as instantly Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. Kensi glared at him, looking like she was ready to roll. Deeks hit his chest, "Bring it on." He challenged her. Competitive was Kensi Blye's middle name.

The boys brought out the buckets of water and the girls put the apples into the water. Suzanne came out with two towels. "Here are the rules!" she said.

"There are rules?" Deeks asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes" Suzanne replied. She put two towels down, "It's like a relay. You and Kensi are battling against each other and Christie and Don are battling. It is girls vs. boys. Once you get one in your mouth you have to run it to the other side of the towel and either put it in the girls pile or the boys. Okay let me know what happens." Suzanne said smiling, wiping her hands into her apron. She ran back inside the house. She then stepped near the window so she could watch all the chaos begin. They all got into position.

Kensi whined, "I never got that beer." Deeks shook his head and laughed.

Christie looked around, "Okay, 1,2,3, GO!" she shouted.

They all stuck their heads into the buckets. Suzanne was inside listening to Dierks Bentley, "5-1-5-0" in the kitchen while she watched them, it was quite a sight.

Kensi stuck her head all the way in, the apples sloshing in the water, she had her mouth wide open trying to bite for an apple. Deeks had stuck his head all the way in. Kensi pressed one against the end of the bucket and bit down. Deeks heard a crunch. Kensi stood up and as she did so did Christie. They ran their apples to their pile on the other side of the towel and then each one ran back to their buckets. Kensi stuck her head in again as Deeks pulled out an apple and ran across the towel with his. He rushed back and stuck his head underneath at full force, using his tongue to feel around for an apple this time. Suddenly Deeks and Kensi bumped heads and they both arose out of the water.

Kensi shoved his shoulder, "Hey!" she yelled.

Deeks smiled and yelled, "Interference!"

Kensi yelled back, "Interference, my ass!" She shoved him and then took a handful of water and flung it at him.

"Really?" Deeks smirked. Deeks scooped all the apples out of the bucket and smiled at Kensi, with a devilish grin.

"You're not going to throw those apples at me."Kensi crossed her arms and smiled at him.

Deeks shook his head, "Nope." He chuckled. He threw the apples out. Deeks laughed as he stood up a little, slightly lifting the bucket up. He looked at the bucket and then at Kensi.

"Deeks! No!" She screamed like a little girl and ran away. He then suddenly put the bucket down and ran after her. He wanted to catch her, carry her over and drop her in the bucket. It was big enough after all. Suzanne used those to feed the horses on occasion. Meanwhile, Don and Christie had given up battling for apples and decided to just make out over the bucket. Deeks caught up to Kensi and scooped her up over his shoulder.

"Let me down, Deeks!" Kensi screamed as Suzanne looked out laughing so hard and slightly jumping up and down, "Go, Marty, go!" she said quietly.

Kensi began smacking his butt to let her down. "Deeks!" she screamed but couldn't help but laugh.

Deeks just chuckled; he knew she was having fun, no matter how uncomfortable she claimed to be. Suddenly Deeks dropped her into the bucket. She screamed, "Ahh!"

She reached for his hand trying to step out of the bucket after she got completely soaked. Deeks reached for her hand to help her when Kensi pulled down on his sleeve and he landed in the bucket as well. She laughed, even snorted a little. He shook his wet hair and looked at her, "Really?" Deeks smiled.

"Really" she said as she squeezed Deeks's nose. She was still laughing as she looked over to Donny and Christie who had moved to the side of the bucket but were still making out. Deeks noticed Kensi was shaking. She was shivering. The sun was going down and after all it got down to 42 degrees during the night in November. It was getting chilly. Deeks nonchalantly placed his arm around Kensi and carefully placed his lips on Kensi's cheek. Kensi quickly looked back to him and cleared her throat. She slightly smiled, but was a little thrown off her game. She was trying to pretend there were no feelings, and that small kiss on her cheek lit a fire inside Kensi that she didn't know if she should stay familiar with. She smiled and carefully climbed out of the bucket, offering her hand to Deeks to pull him out of the bucket as well. They both smiled at each other. Kensi looked at her hand. It was still holding her partners hand. She nodded smiling. Deeks smiled showing his pearly whites, "Let's go change for dinner."

"Come on guys!" Kensi called to both Donny and Christie. They broke apart and just burst into laughter.


	9. Blow Dryer

Kensi and Deeks went inside. Donny moved his and Christie's luggage into the guest room and they all had one objective, change for dinner.

Kensi walked in the door and laid back on the bed. She was shivering and her arms were crossed. "Burrrrrr…." She said as she looked up at the ceiling.

Deeks went over to the small chair in the room and pulled off the blanket, he then walked over to Kensi and dropped it on her face, "Here ya go." He smiled as he walked to the closet.

"thanks…" Kensi said as she took it and wrapped herself up in it. "So do you know what you are going to wear?" Kensi said sitting up slightly and looking at Deeks.

"well not yet, what do you think? Wait, what are you wearing?" He asked her wondering what the fanciest thing she had packed was.

Kensi sat up and stood up from the bed. She looked over Deeks shoulder and peered into his closet. She pointed to a black button up and wrangler jeans. She smiled and Deeks looked at her, "Okay I just heard Christie say she was getting in the shower, so the bathroom is taken….so….how about you take that half and I will stand in this half…and we stare at the wall. I promise I won't peek." He looked at her and smiled. She nodded. "Alright, I suppose so." She said as they both faced either corner. Deeks began to undo his jeans and he took off his shirt, he asked Kensi if she had a blow dryer and while he was talking to her Kensi sneaked a peek. "Dam*" she thought. His torso had really toned since the last time his shirt was off in front of her. Kensi was hit with a spark; his voice brought her back to reality.

"Kensi?" he asked and Kensi instantly turned around and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Yeah I have a dryer, Deeks." She said trying to catch her breath after she realized she had been holding it since seeing Deeks's body.

"You okay, Kens?" Deeks asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, no….I…I just don't know what to wear…I don't want to under dress for this special occasion." Kensi shrugged.

Deeks came over and touched her shoulder, "Not possible." He said peering into her eyes. "Will you help me with my sleeves?" Deeks asked her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh yeah, sure." Kensi said and she helped roll up his sleeves.

"Dryer?" Deeks asked Kensi as he opened their door. "There is no plug in here and so I will dry my hair in the hallway." Deeks nodded to Kensi, "Surprise me." He smiled as he checked her out. Kensi rolled her eyes. She dug through her things and then a light bulb came on in her head. Suzanne had bought her two outfits back eight months ago. One casual and one more formal, she said she had to have at least one dress just in case. She smiled as she saw the dress hanging on the hanger. It was a cream colored dress, the fabric crossed like a halter top but it was a little looser. It was very beautiful. Kensi pulled out her ponytail. Her hair had curled up because it had gotten wet. So she pinned her hair back into a low curly bun. She looked in the mirror and re did her makeup. Then she opened the small bag of accessories that lay on the floor of the closet. She hadn't had to use any last visit, so she was hoping to get some good use of them tonight. She pulled out some costume diamonds and put them in her ears. They were big and very sparkly. Then she put on the boots that Suzanne had bought her, they were black. She was hoping that her outfit might correlate and go with Deeks's shirt color. Kensi looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the back of the door and smiled. She did really look nice. Deeks suddenly opened the door, his hair was dry, as he opened the door his eyes were immediately fixed on her, "Wo…wow…." Deeks said as his jaw dropped. She walked up to him slowly and whispered in his ear, "Is that some sort of compliment Deeks?" she smiled as she took her dryer out of his hands.

"Uh…..yeah?" Deeks said laughing. Kensi leaned into his shoulder.

"Ready partner?" Kensi asked as she smiled putting her arm out for Deeks to cross his with hers to walk out.

"Yeah one second." Deeks reached into his luggage and pulled out some wine.

Kensi smiled and looked at Deeks, "Let's go." And off they went into the living room. Christie and Don were already out in the living room. Christie's eyes lit up as the duo walked into the room, she motioned Don to look up at them. His eyes widened. Who were they kidding, they totally were a thing, Christie thought. Christie smiled big. She was wearing a jade color dress with black heels, it was a very fitting dress and she had plum lipstick on. Don had on a nice black shirt as well with his wranglers on.

"Dude, we thought alike." Deeks nudged Don about the same outfit situation.

"Actually, my lady picked it out." Don smiled as he looked at Christie and she smiled.

Suddenly Deeks looked to Kensi and winked, "You chose good." He smiled.

Suzanne came around the corner carrying the turkey, and said "Let's eat!"


	10. Thankful

Thank you guys so much. I have written these last two chapters on the spot so I hope they are good….the other ones I had previously written out, so I am hoping you like it. Keep the reviews coming. I have never gotten over 10 reviews before so this feels great. I am so humbled, and it does encourage me to keep writing. However, tomorrow and Sunday I will unfortunately need to take a break because I have a big paper due Monday for college and I need to do it, after putting it off for three days to write this, haha, this is so much more fun though. But then I will be back to ya'll. Keep the reviews coming Thanks again! Btw, in one episode I was watching earlier Deeks mentioned listening to Kenny Loggins…and just so ya'll know his Christmas album is amazing haha. Okay hope you like this chapter

0000000000000000000000000000 00

They were all finishing up dinner when Deeks stood up and lifted his wine glass, "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone turned their attention to Deeks.

"Here is to Momma, you have worked so hard, today, thank you. Here's to my Texas accent coming back.." he laughed as he continued, "Here's to Donny and Christie for making their long haul from Kansas to get here. Here's to family, and here's to new traditions." Deeks looked at Kensi with sincerity and smiled. Kensi nodded and smiled.

"Cheers!" Everyone said and tipped there glasses together.

"Alright!" Kensi said, "Suzanne, me and Christie will do dishes, we want you to relax!" Christie nodded her head as well.

"Well aren't you girls just the sweetest. Thank you. But I would love to help, and spend time with my daughter in laws!" Suzanne caught herself as Deeks coughed and then chuckled and Kensi's eyes went wide.

"I'm so…" Suzanne began.

Kensi stood up, "No, you know what Suzanne I am your half daughter. I consider you as close as my own mother and I appreciate everything you have done for me," She smiled, "however, I am not married to your son." Everyone laughed.

"Not yet, anyways." Christie whispered to Suzanne. Both the woman smiled. Kensi was already in the kitchen carrying plates to the counter.

"Alright." Deeks said as he and Don went over to the television. Donny had brought his portable one from Kansas because he didn't want to miss the big game. He was a diehard Cowboys fan. Donny called to Christie, "Babe, bring me a beer please!" Christie smiled and went to the fridge.

"Aye, schnookums…" Deeks called from the couch. Kensi walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Then she walked over to Deeks and put the beer in front of his face and then slapped his cheek with her other hand, "honey" she said as she smiled and walked off.

Deeks just laughed as Donny nudged him. The game was in the 3rd quarter.

The girls were off to a sudsy start in the kitchen. They talked about all sorts of things. The radio was on and Shania Twain was singing. Suzanne looked at Kensi, "Man girl you look fine in that dress, I bet Marty liked it." Kensi blushed and Christie didn't wait to jump on that, "ooooo, look at her face, yes he did!" They all laughed. Christie was on scraping the plate, Kensi on washing and Suzanne on drying. Christie told Suzanne about how on the way to her house they had to stop on the side of the road because she had to use the restroom, but they had just gotten out of Kansas and into Oklahoma and there was no where according to their GPS for miles, so Christie said she resorted to the side of the road, she explained how Donny had taken his shirt off and tried to shield her and it was the funniest thing ever. All three woman were laughing hysterically.

"I could go for some more wine." Suzanne said, "You girls want some?" She smiled getting their glasses off the table.

"Yes!" They yelled to Suzanne. Suzanne filled up their glasses and gave them to the girls. The radio had switched to Faith Hill's "The way you love me," before they knew it their glasses were gone. Christie had grabbed a wooden spoon from the dish water and started skipping around the kitchen singing into the spoon,

"Ooh I love the way you, love the way you love me, there's nowhere else I'd rather be…..I only wish that you could see the way you love me, the way you love me…." She sung in the highest pitch she could and then laughed hysterically. They were all obviously getting pretty tipsy.

Kensi started rambling to Suzanne and Suzanne had something like Marty just doesn't have many girls home and talking about how she's glad he brought Kensi home and tipsy Kensi let out, "Suzanne, your son is adorable." Christie jumped up and down and squealed. "Yes! We got it!" She laughed. "Hey girls, I got some fun CDs in my car, I'm gonna go get them." Christie said as she went to walk out the screen door. It didn't take much alcohol to make Christie completely wasted. She was walking towards the door and she walked straight into the screen. They heard a loud noise in the kitchen and the girls in the kitchen began laughing really hard, Kensi even snorted. It was so great to be having this much fun with girls. Kensi didn't have too many close girl friends in LA, so this was a treat. The guys looked up from the couch and Donny cringed, "Ooh…." Deeks just laughed, "Wow. You got a live one there." He said to his brother.

Christie ran in from outside and came in with two CDs and threw them on the counter. One was Michael Jackson's greatest hits and the other was the new Taylor Swift album, "Red." Kensi jumped up and down, "This one! This one!" she said as she was waving Taylor Swift's album around. It was Kensi's guilty pleasure, one that Deeks actually found out about accidently when she started her car a month ago and the CD was in her player.

Suzanne put the CD into the player. Kensi dried off her hand and stood in one corner of the kitchen when Christie stood in the other. Suzanne was in the middle. Each woman was wearing a Christmas apron and each had either a ladle, wooden spoon or a spatula in their hand. Kensi began to jump as "Red" began to play on the stereo. Christie also began to jump and whip her hair.

Meanwhile the game was on commercial, Deeks heard the music coming from the kitchen and so him and Donny turned around only to witness the best part.

Both the girls were jumping and whipping their hands back and forth and intensely singing into the spoons. They looked at the chorus,

" Losing him was blue like I've never known, Missing him was dark gray all alone, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, Loving him was red….re….re…red…d…." the girls screamed into their spoons and then danced wildly with Suzanne and around the kitchen. Deeks and Donny laughed as they watched the girls dancing crazy all over the kitchen. Deeks wanted to hear Kensi sing again so he got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, "Kens," he said quietly, "I wanna hear you sing." Kensi shook her head 'no' but as soon as Christie heard that she jumped up and down, "Yes! Sing off!"

"How about a duet, Marty" Suzanne said patting Deeks on the back, "I believe you know this one….besides it's the holiday season. Make your momma proud." She smiled and took the Taylor album out and put in a holiday classics CD. The music began and as soon as Deeks heard the tune he leaned his head back and laughed, Kensi recognized it as well and became a bit flustered, but sure enough, she began "I really can't stay….." but sure enough he started singing in the best voice he could,

"But baby its cold outside…." He walked with a beat to Kensi's side. They both began dancing individually to each others' side.

Kensi began her part again, "The answer is noo…" and then Deeks continued, "But baby its cold outside…" Kensi smiled and Deeks did too….once more Kensi began, "My sister will be suspicious…" Deeks, "Gosh your lips look so delicious…." He sang in his Kenny Loggins voice.

Kensi glared at him…and then finally their grand finale, "Baby its cold outside!"

They sang and finished up the song. Deeks put his arm around her waist, and she without even realizing what she was doing she reached up and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and just smiled, and poor Suzanne almost had a heart attack. They both looked around; Christie was on the carpet in the living room snoozing away. She was out. Donny had gotten up from the couch and lifted her up in his arms, "Good night ya'll." He smiled as he kissed him mom on the cheek. He walked his wife back to their room.

Kensi looked up at Deeks and smiled. The house was quiet now except for the background holiday music Suzanne had on, which was at the time playing, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas." Deeks looked back at his mom and then to Kensi. "Wanna head in for the night?" he asked her. Kensi nodded her head and slowly reached her hand down to Deeks'. Deeks looked at Kensi and smiled. Kensi pushed her forehead into Deeks's shoulder.

"Goodnight mom." Deeks said kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Goodnight Suzanne." Kensi said turning to Suzanne.

Suzanne put her hands on Kensi's face. Her eyes were welling up with tears, "Call me mom, dear."

Kensi smiled, "Okay," she nodded, "I can do that." Suzanne smiled as did Kensi and then her and Deeks walked back to their room.

Deeks shut the door behind Kensi went they locked eyes again. Deeks didn't waste any time. He stepped in closer and before they both knew it their lips were on one another's. The heat now filled the room. Deeks had cupped Kensi's face and embraced her. Kensi wrapped one of her arms around Deeks's neck and the other she used to play with his hair. After about 2 minutes, Kensi broke away looking up at Deeks and smiling. She licked her lips.

"That was nice…" she whispered.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah, yeah it was…So when are we going to tell my mom and them?" he asked quietly.

"Oh who cares they already knew." Kensi said as she wouldn't let Deeks even start a new answer, she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him again. This time it being more passionate. Deeks kissed her, and Kensi could feel his smile against her lips.

She began kissing his jaw line and then leaned back yawning. "I'm sorry." Kensi said blinking her eyes. "I am so tired….can we continue this tomorrow?" she asked him chuckling.

Deeks was a little disappointed but he could tell she was exhausted.

"Could you unzip me please?" She asked Deeks as she turned around and showed him the zipper to her dress.

"Of course," he said as he put his fingers to her zipper but started kissing the side of her neck. Kensi leaned into him.

"Deeeeeeeeks," she moaned softly.

"Okay, okay…" he backed up and let Kensi change into her pajamas.

He had a quick idea though, "Hey, Pssh…" Deeks whispered to Kensi. She turned around in her bra and Deeks threw her a shirt, she read the front, 'Badgers and Babes.' "Wear it?" he asked her.

"Of course." Kensi smiled.

Deeks quickly changed and got under the covers, as did Kensi. He lifted his arm up and she nestled her head against him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sleep tight, darling." Deeks said as he turned out the lights.


	11. This day

Hey ya'll finished my paper! Woohoo! So I hope you like this chapter, keep reviewing, I love to know what ya'll think and how things are going. Btw, even though in this story it is so cool in Texas in November let me just tell you that today (FREAKING DECEMBER) here it was 81 degrees, SICK. Haha. Okay read and review!

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Kensi woke up the next morning. She rolled over and realized she smelled like Deeks but once she opened her eyes she realized that, no, Deeks smelled like Deeks. She realized that everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Kensi smiled as she thought about how she and Christie rocked out to Taylor Swift in the kitchen. Her arms were dangled over Deeks's chest. She snuggled closer to him. He groaned. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Good morning." He said smiling to Kensi. Her hair was all over the place but he loved it.

"Morning!" Kensi smiled at Deeks. She had feelings for him and she was no longer afraid to show it. It's like it was bottled up for so long that she was just tired of denying it. Kensi slowly sat up, but as doing that she kissed Deeks's shoulder.

"Well, wow.." Deeks smiled, "I could get used to this." He smiled again as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Deeks got up as well. "Let's go get breakfast." Deeks looked at Kensi nodding. Kensi caught Deeks's arm for a second before he opened the door.

"Hey, Deeks…" Kensi said tracing her fingers against his biceps as Deeks watched still not believing this was real life. That his dream girl, finally was his girl. "We gotta kinda keep this on the DL, because if we go out there letting everyone know what happened last night, well your mom might have a heart attack." Kensi chuckled.

Deeks thought about it for a second and the continued, "So you're saying we should give my mom a show?" he asked her, liking her idea.

"Yeah.." Kensi smiled, "She has been waiting for this forever, so let's give it to her." Kensi smiled as she rubbed her nose against Deeks's nose. He smiled and cleared his throat, "Alright."

Once again the question rose, "What to wear?" They got distracted from breakfast.

Kensi slid on her miss me jeans Suzanne had bought her and she slid on a white long sleeved shirt and then took a khaki sweater out of her suitcase. She shook her hair down and put on a khaki beanie to cover up the fact that she hadn't washed her hair in two days. She slipped on the black boots and looked over at Deeks. He was wearing a navy blue button up and wrangler jeans. She didn't know what it was but she absolutely loved him in these jeans. She walked over to him and grabbed his butt. His eyes widened, 'again?' he thought.

"Yes mam?" he smirked to Kensi. She turned to face him and then grabbed his hands as he was buttoning his shirt. She dropped his hands on her shoulders and peered into Deeks's eyes. She got really close.

"Oh, so were doing this now." Deeks whispered and smiled.

Kensi smiled flirtatiously and pressed her lips to his. This felt like a dream to Deeks, 'although', he thought for about how hard he's been trying to win her over and this seemed to be well earned. The most beautiful girl in the entire world was beneath his finger tips. Another thought suddenly crossed his mind. What about next week when they would head back to LA? What would this look like then? His thoughts were stopped suddenly when there was a knock on the door. They separated.

"Hurry up bro, we're going to pick out a tree." Donny knocked on the door.

"Yep, we'll be out in a second, just finishing up!" (but he didn't know what), Deeks said as he could hear Donny's footsteps walking away.

She smiled and he looked in the mirror wiping off his lips.

"Good thing I hadn't put lipstick on yet." She said as she set her hand on his back. He looked at her and winked. He knew this was going to be hard. They were going to put on a show for Suzanne, Donny and Christie but he just wanted to be with her all the time now. He knew this, "show" would be entertaining and worth it but he couldn't wait to be alone with Kensi later.

They exited the room, not looking too suspicious and ready for the big day.

"Kensi!" Christie yelled and giggled as she ran up to her, "Let's sit with each other in the truck." Kensi turned and looked at Deeks. She slipped out a small smile at him and then replied to Christie, "Totally." Kensi smiled. Suzanna came out with her outdoor attire on. It was about 9 in the morning and she was ready to hit the road for their day. She called everyone to the truck and she locked up.

Donny sat in the back with Christie and Kensi sat next to Christie. Deeks drove the truck and Suzanne sat in the passenger seat up front. Deeks backed up and turned on the radio, Suzanne slid the dial to Christmas music. Christie leaned over to Kensi and whispered in her ear, "I heard ya'll got a little caught up, last night." Kensi wondered how she could possibly know that but then realized what she must be talking about and intended to do her best acting job today.

"Ehh…" Kensi replied, "It was just a small kiss on the cheek and I was pretty tipsy." Kensi said shaking her head like it was no big deal, although the entire time her eyes were on the rear view mirror and would soak in those random glances from the attractive driver. No one noticed. Kensi thought as she smiled, "Let the games begin."


	12. Forever and Ever, Amen

They arrived forty-five minutes later to the Christmas tree farm. Deeks got out of the car and opened the door for his brother. Donny stepped out and helped Christie down from the truck. Then Kensi scooted over across the seat and Deeks winked at her and offered his hand to help her out of the truck Kensi didn't acknowledge his wink and just peered forward to Christie and Donny. 'Cold' Deeks thought in his mind. He didn't know if he was going to like this game very much. They walked out to the barn.

Deeks looked at Kensi, "You're going to like this part, Kensi." Deeks and Donny both laughed together.

Kensi was completely oblivious until Suzanne walked out from the side of the barn with two reigns connected to two large horses. There were two more behind those two.

"Wait? What?" Kensi said in a 'you're kidding me' voice.

"Yep…" Deeks began. "Get on up there, honeybee." Deeks said smiling. Kensi slugged Deeks in the shoulder. Donny and Christie just laughed.

Donny got up on his horse and Christie lifted herself on hers as well.

"Okay, wait how do you guys know how to do this?" She asked Donny and Christie.

"Kensi, we have horses in Kansas, haha, but you've never ridden a horse being from LA and all have you?" she chuckled. "You should just ride with Marty." Christie smiled trying to get a rise out of Kensi. She looked at Deeks who eyes went wide, pretending like this was a big deal.

"Hop on up, Princess." He smiled. Kensi rolled her eyes…."Fine…" she said jumping off the ground and hoisting her leg over the horse.

She scooted closer to Deeks and as she wrapped her hands around his waist she asked quite loudly, "Do I have to be so close?" she whined. Deeks laughed. She was so silly and really enjoying this he could tell.

"I could just back into you?" Deeks said backing up on her.

"Whoa!" Kensi yelled, "Scoot your ass back up!" Deeks continued to scoot when Kensi slapped him, "the other way, genius." She said rolling her eyes.

Christie just sat on her horse chuckling while Don said on his just shaking his head thinking, 'nah, bro you got yourself a real live one.'

Deeks turned around and looked at Kensi, she smiled very flirtatiously to Deeks, "Your killin' me smalls." He said as he laughed and then turned around again.

Suzanne was on her horse, "Okay! Ready crew?" She asked the kids. "Let's go!"

They all took off on their horses. Suzanne was in the front leading the pack, while Donny and Christie were in the middle and Deeks and Kensi were in the back. Kensi squeezed on tighter to Deeks's waist and gently laid her head on his back. It took all of Deeks's will power not to turn around and have his way with her. She then moved one of her hands down to hold onto his thigh. He let out a breath as if he was holding it. "Babe…" he whispered.

"Oh, I am a babe now?" She whispered as she put her face right in the crook of his neck.

"You've always been a babe." He smiled and lifted her hand off his leg and put it around his waist again, "I don't want my baby to fall off the horse." He said in his Texas accent that was really growing on Kensi.

They arrived to the pine trees through the hills and there were three posts for them to tie up their horses. They all jumped off their horses and Donny and Christie headed to the tiny shack a couple feet in front of them. While Suzanne made sure all the ropes were tied tight to the post. Deeks helped Kensi off the horse and when she got to the ground they walked a couple steps holding hands before walking separately. They thought no one saw them but low and behold there was Suzanne in the back, her heart skipped a beat, because she knew in that instant that something had changed between them and whatever game they were playing now was just a show because something definitely changed from them yesterday to them today. Suzanne caught her breath and ran up behind the rest of them to the tiny _Drink & Dessert_ shack. They walked up under the awning of the shack and the speakers blared, "Forever and Ever, Amen," by Randy Travis. Donny ordered them five hot chocolates and as they were waiting he asked Christie to dance. Christie giggled but took his hand and they dance right there in the grass. Kensi blushed as soon as Deeks offered her his hand and they began to dance. This brought her right back to the time they danced at the festival months ago. This was so much better though. The boys began to sing along to song and the girls just laughed, blushed and danced along. Suzanne began clapping along and smiled when she saw the beautiful connection between each couple. Who were they kidding they were so a couple and Suzanne _knew _it.

The song ended and the lady at the shack said their drinks were ready. The next song began to play as they walked away, "Staring at you….taking off your makeup…wondering why you even put it on…." Rascal Flatts. They made their way out to the tree patch and all began looking. Very shortly they were done with their drinks and tossed them in the garbage. They played a childish game of tag through the trees. Suzanne rounded them together again, "I think I found a good one, ya'll." She called and sure enough there it was, the prettiest tree Kensi had ever seen. She leaned in to smell it, "Mmm, it smells so good." She smiled at Suzanne.

"Dork…" Deeks said chuckling behind her nudging Donny in the side.

Suzanne shook her head, "Boys will be boys…" she said as she glared at Donny and Deeks. Suzanne knew this was probably the first time Kensi had ever got a real Christmas tree.

The boys ran over and got some axes. They came back over and Suzanne said, "Everyone gets one whack and then we will let the boys chop it down." Suzanne smiled. Christie picked hers up and swung at the tree, obviously have done this before. Then Kensi went and picked up one.

"Now be careful, babe." Kensi's eyes went wide, trying quickly to play along she said, "why I oughta…" and then swung the ax at the tree stump. Suzanne noticed Deeks's hand on the inlet of Kensi's back when she walked back to stand by him and she smiled. She loved this. She then took a swing at the tree. Then the men took over. Suzanne stood back with her arms wrapped around the girls' waists. "Ladies, I sure hope we can make this a tradition." Suzanne looked at Kensi. Kensi just smiled and said, "me too." She began to think that Suzanne was catching on. However, when she looked over at Christie she knew she was still oblivious and that made her give a little chuckle.

The boys tied the tree to the back of Suzanne's horse and they decided to head back. Kensi insisted on steering the horse this time and Deeks reluctantly agreed. She pushed and pushed and pushed and so Deeks let her have her way. He was whipped and he knew it. He gave her a boost and then jumped up sitting behind her. Off they went, about half the ride back Kensi realized this was not such a good idea, each glide the horse made Deeks scooted closer and closer into her. It was a strange feeling. She blushed each time and thought to herself, 'why did I beg to do this.' She chuckled and turned around for a split second to tell Deeks something and when she did Deeks yelled out, "Kens! Look out!"


	13. Steady

Show me some love ya'll ! I am trying to update quickly! Phew! Here ya go…..Next chapter!

0000000000000000000000

Kensi quickly turned around as Deeks hurried and grabbed the reigns directing the horse in another direction. Kensi had ran straight into a thick branch that was sticking out on one of the trees. "Whoaa." Deeks yelled at the horse. He jumped off the horse and Kensi simultaneously slipped off the horse and into Deeks's arms. She was knocked unconscious for a few second. "Maw!" Deeks yelled as he laid Kensi down onto the grass. Suzanne looked back and saw Kensi on the ground. She turned her horse around and yelled at Donny and Christie, "I'll meet you at the truck; she doesn't need to be bombarded." Donny nodded and kept riding with Christie to the truck.

Suzanne made it to Deeks's horse and jumped off her horse, "Marty, what happened?" she asked feeling Kensi's cheek. He pointed back to the tree. She slammed her forehead into that branch. Suzanne cringed. "Well darling, she'll be fine, she might have a concussion, so you'll have to take care of her today, alright? But, that's not too big of a branch, she will be okay. She should open her eyes in a moment. Kensi, honey.." Suzanne said as she shook her shoulder. Kensi opened her eyes slowly but surely. Suzanne got up and kissed Deeks on the head, and got back on her horse and rode off, leaving the two love birds to work it out.

"Kens," Deeks cupped her cheek in his hands. He didn't care if anyone was looking he bent down and kissed her quickly. "Are you okay?" Kensi tried sitting up and Deeks helped her.

"Ouch…Deeks my head hurts a lot." She touched her forehead.

"yeah, well you just slammed into that branch, I shouldn't have let you drive.." he shook his head when suddenly he was interrupted by the feeling of her lips on his neck.

"No, it's not your fault, I got distracted by this gorgeous man that was sitting behind me, it was entirely my fault." She laughed while kissing him gently.

"Alright well here," Deeks said as he lifted her up. "I am going to carry you." He said looking at her and then the horse.

"No, Deeks it's not necessary." Kensi said looking at him.

Deeks didn't even pay attention to what Kensi said, he took her up and cradled her in this arms, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. He strapped the horse's rope over his shoulder and led the horse as he carried Kensi back to the truck. He didn't complain at all and Kensi knew she had to be at least a little heavy after Thanksgiving just being yesterday and seeing how she stuffed her face. But he didn't complain, no whining or anything, and that was so unlike her partner Deeks. But then Kensi smiled thinking that this was her man, who cares for her, she knows he would do anything for her and it probably scared him back there when she hit her head, clumsy Kensi she thought. She laid her head on his shoulder. Deeks had a serious look on his face. He had scared her bad. This time he had walking back really made him think about some things. He really couldn't afford to lose her, especially going back to LA in three days. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to go back to just being partners, he didn't know how this was going to work, but he knew it would take a move of God to keep them so they could be together in LA. 'Speaking of God' Deeks thought, "Hey Kens, let's go with my momma to church tomorrow. That okay with you?" he asked her.

Kensi nodded, "sure, Deeks." Kensi hadn't been to church in years. Deeks nodded as well. He needed some guidance. And as a man raised up in Texas he knew the best way to figure out direction was to get on his knees. Deeks smiled as he looked over to Kensi and gently placed his lips to Kensi's forehead, kissing her ever so softly to not hurt her head any more then the pain she was already experiencing.

They finally reached the barn and returned the horse. "You okay, Kensi?" Christie walked over to her and brushed her hand against Kensi's shoulder.

"Yeah, stupid branch came out of nowhere." Kensi said as she stood and leaned into Deeks's shoulder.

Christie opened the door for Kensi and then silently realized it, 'they are a thing' Deeks was holding Kensi's hand. Christie just blushed and Deeks handed her the keys to the truck and nodded his head, hoping she would instantly understand and she did. She shut the truck door behind Kensi and Deeks and shouted to Donny throwing him the keys. Suzanne sat next to Deeks as he was sitting in the middle of the back seat. Christie and Donny sat in the front, Donny turned on the radio and Dustin Lynch's "Hurricane" was on. Deeks began playing with Kensi's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep." He whispered to her as he took her hand and held it across his lap. Suzanne's heart was very happy.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

They arrived home and Kensi had taken some Advil to help with her major headache. Suzanne put on some nice and soft Christmas music and lit some pine needle candles. Deeks was helping Donny set up the tree in the living room and get it in its holder, and Christie was in the kitchen making cider with Suzanne. Kensi was sitting on the couch untangling Christmas lights. The lights would flicker on and off they were the rainbow ones and Kensi was enjoying watching her man bending over backwards in those wranglers trying to figure out the tree. She smiled as Suzanne brought her some apple cider. The rest of the girls sat on the couch with Kensi and began to unwrap different ornaments. Each ornament had a story behind it. Kensi loved sitting in the living room with Deeks's family talking about old stories about the boys and having the fireplace on and Nat King Cole singing in the background. Deeks helped Kensi up and walked her to the fireplace, he asked her to help him put up the stockings. They were hanging up the stockings as Suzanne continued with her stories about Deeks and Donny and their first tree chopping experience and how Deeks slipped and fell in all this mud because it was raining that year. Deeks laughed and showed a large grin as he traced his fingers along Kensi's hand as she gently arranged the stockings.

Kensi looked up at Deeks and Deeks knew that look she was about to kiss him. He loved that he knew that look. When their lips were inches apart from each other Deeks turned his head and coughed to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked up as Deeks pressed his lips to Kensi's. Christie started cheering like she was watching a movie. "Yay!" she yelled. Donny just laughed and said, "Get it bro." and Suzanne. Suzanne sat there, heart warmed, only thinking of one thing that was missing at this point, and that was a stocking for Kensi.


	14. Family

Hey ya'll I hope this chapter isn't too bad! I worked on it late last night to try and deliver something for you all I will write more tomorrow, it looks like there will be about 2 or 3 chapters left and then it will be complete. If you have any ideas for a third story, please pass them on…or if you have any ideas in general you want to see in a story, I may start a new one as well! Well thank you all for keeping up with me…..so here you go please Review and send me all your ideas and love! Ya'll rock. Lastly, any last song requests to see in the story? Alright READ…

00000000000

Donny and Christie had just left back to Kansas. They hugged everyone and headed out. Christie had pulled Kensi onto the front porch and touched her arm.

"Ya feelin' better girl?" Kensi touched her forehead and then nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'll be alright though." She smiled.

Christie smiled at Kensi, "Kensi, look….I am so glad I got a chance to get to know you. It was so much fun hanging out with another girl in the family. I really really hope things work out for you and Marty. You are a lucky girl, he is 100% solid. He's a good man like his brother. I hope to see you at Christmas, sis." She smiled and turned to look as Donny was calling her name to come get in the car.

Kensi felt herself start to tear up. She hadn't had any siblings before and the fact that Christie had just said all this was so sweet. However she still didn't know where the emotion was coming from. Kensi Blye was never emotional. But then she thought about it. _'This is what it feels like'_ she thought…_'to love again._' The last time she showed emotion is when her love left, when jack left her and then there was love coming back into the picture with her mom, and seeing her for the first time in fifteen years….she got emotional then because she felt that connection again…and here it was again…she felt a connection to these people, to Suzanne, to Deeks. She cared so deeply for them all. She was in love with their family, not envious at all…because she felt apart of them but truly truly in complete love with his family. '_Wait_.' She thought. _'In love with Deeks_?' and then she just smiled and mumbled under her breath, "We'll see…."

Kensi hugged Christie, and replied, "Yes, I will do my best to make it back for Christmas," thinking she didn't know how that would actually happen, but who knows, she thought. "Thank you for being awesome to me, and you are so awesome and so much fun. I really liked spending time with you." Kensi nodded after releasing Christie from the hug.

"Bye girl!" Christie waved and ran to the car. "Bye momma!" Donny yelled from their car and Christie blew a kiss to Suzanne and everyone. Kensi waved to them. It was hard to say goodbye.

Kensi stood on the porch for a second and looked around the wraparound porch. She could feel herself getting teary eyed again. She didn't want anyone to see. Especially not Deeks. She tapped his shoulder and told him she was going to go sit on the couch for a little while and just chill. He thought that was kind of weird that she wanted to sit by herself but he nodded and said he would whip them something up for dinner. Kensi instantly walked slowly around the porch and finally plopped down on the chair with the soft cushions. The area that Kensi was sitting there was a chair that Kensi was sitting on and then another chair directly across from her and a couch sitting in the middle. Kensi silently sat there. Her arms were crossed as it was chilly outside. Her head hurt a little still but it was going down due to the Advil she had taken. The sun had set already and it was dark. Kensi sat and listened to the coyotes howl. She swept her tears away from her eyes as she felt so thankful to be there….that he would share his family with her. For a small second she started wishing her family life was better. After her dad dying and then her running away and now just now recently reconnecting with her mother. It was a whirlwind to say the least. Kensi began to stare into space thinking of the time she spent on the streets. Her thoughts were suddenly stirred and she began shivering because it was so chilly outside, it had dropped to 46 degrees outside and Kensi wasn't used to it. Deeks shortly came around the corner and saw Kensi. She had wrapped her arms around her legs, which were tucked neatly into her chest on the chair.

"Can I cut in?" He came up from the side and she looked at him, her were misty. She nodded. He sat down on the couch near her chair. He sat a bowl of lasagna right in front of her on the coffee table.

She looked up at him, "Thanks." She smiled.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked shoving a spoonful of goodness into his mouth.

She sighed and then turned her body to face his, "Why did you never mention your family before? They are amazing. They are so incredible… I …..I have just been thinking out here about it…" she looked away from him and fluttered her eyes….he could see that this was an emotional topic to here and few things were. He thought this may be good though, maybe a good step in their thing.

Deeks put his bowl down on the table. "Kensi," he cleared his throat. "I'm going to tell you a story…but first I am giving you my jacket because you look downright freezing." He said as he stood up and took off his jacket. He handed it to Kensi and she accepted it with no fight, she was, freezing.

"Thanks…"she looked up him with a warm grin…"Now tell me your story…what's it about…" she asked leaning more on the end of her chair.

Deeks looked to the ceiling and then back down to his food. Which they were both eating by now. He finished chewing and looked at Kensi, "well, I am going to tell you a story about my family."

He looked serious, he wasn't necessarily overly happy about this story and she could tell his tone changed a little. "My family. Shooooot. Hasn't always been like this, Kens. In fact I try to avoid the memories when I can. My…uh…my dad….him and my mom didn't get along. My dad was an alcoholic. He was hammered every night upon getting home. He physically abused my mom for eleven years. You would never know by how kind of a heart she has. She cares about everyone and thinks of herself last, always."

He sniffed a little bit and Kensi knew that he had never shared about this before…not even to Hetty when he was in the hospital and his dad's name came up on the sheet. She knew he was uncomfortable talking about it but it meant so much to her that he wanted her to know.

He continued, "My dad abused Donny for four years, he would make me watch. It was the hardest thing in the world to watch your older brother get beat up, and you couldn't do anything about it…and then the fear would set in you…if he can do that to my older brother what he will do to me…." Deeks was beginning to feel tense. Kensi noticed his hands balling up into fists. She wanted to hop the chair and move to the couch to show Deeks how much she cared, but she knew that wasn't appropriate.

"I shot my dad the year that he began abusing me. It was self defense. He went to prison on several counts…and I hadn't ever seen him since." Deeks nodded looking at Kensi pursing his lips together. She took a deep breath and her eyes went misty again, "Deeks…." She whispered shaking her head not wanting to believe any of the heartache that he had to experience growing up. There was about two minutes of silence as they both looked out into the pastures. Kensi felt heat running through her….she knew what to do….her heart began beating faster and faster she couldn't contain this feeling, 'screw appropriate,' she thought and in that instant Kensi stood up..

"Kens?" Deeks questioning her about to stand up.

"No.." Kensi shook her head and climbed onto the couch he was sitting on. She crawled across the opposite side and Deeks's eyes went wide. He grabbed her and pulled her in close. Their lips met, and moved so perfectly together. She cupped his face in her hands and he put one of his arms around her waist and the other around her neck. Kensi deepened the kiss by offering him her tongue. He took the invitation and kissed her more passionately. She moved her hands around his neck and switched positions so now she was laying right on her side. Their lips broke and then they just lay there. Very close together on the couch.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"For what? Thank you.." he laughed.

"For sharing about your family, Deeks, I knew it was bad…but I had no idea. I would never wish that much pain on anyone. I don't like seeing you hurt…" she said propping her head up and looking at him.

Deeks took a deep breath. He breathed in and then out loudly, "It's mutual Kensi, hey…" he said as he began to play with her hair. "Yeah?" Kensi asked.

"Did you know I am lying with one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on." He smiled goofily and kissed her forehead gently.

She began to blush and put her arms around him. She snuggled up closer to him and they both relaxed in each other's arms until they fell asleep.


	15. That Night

Shortest chapter yet I believe…..But it had to be put in…for Deeks to have this little conversation with his mom. Haha. Please review I would love to get to at least 50 maybe So exciting and I still need ideas for some songs. There will be a song that has a great deal to do with the end….but I don't know which song yet, so give me suggestions. thanks!

-0000000000000000000000000000 0

Deeks opened his eyes and Kensi was sleeping up against him. Her arms were wrapped around him and her toes were curled and hidden in between Deeks's legs, he assumed because it was so cold outside. The temperature had dropped even lower now. He smiled and gently brushed her hair out of her face. She breathed gently and snuggled her head closer back into his chest. He grinned widely and then checked his watch, "Dang," he mumbled. It was midnight and they were going to church in the morning with Suzanne. He swirled his legs around on the couch and cradled up Kensi. She groaned as he shifted her a little and she grabbed onto the back of his shirt tighter.

"Noo…." Kensi said snuggling her face deeper against his chest.

He stood cradling her in his arms. He kissed her temple and whispered to her, "Shh…I am just moving you to the bed."

She was still quite asleep when she suddenly grasped his shirt tighter between her fingers. He realized what he had said and corrected himself whispering, "Kens, I'm just moving us into the room. We have church at eight in the morning. I will wake you up in time, Kens." He said as he kissed her cheek. Kensi nodded gently and drifted back off to sleep.

They arrived back to the room and Deeks laid Kensi down on the bed. She rolled over and clung to her pillow. Deeks took that opportunity to go get some water from the kitchen.

He stepped out of the room quietly and as he walked through the living room he noticed his mom sitting in the corner at the desk. She had a small desk lamp on that was shining just enough light for her to flip the pages. Deeks came up behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Momma? What are you still doing up? Isn't it a little late? He whispered massaging her shoulders a little. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was looking through old family photos.

"I am so proud of you Marty. You and Donny make me so proud." She smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

"Awwh, momma.." he said looking down at the pictures. "Look!" he pointed at the book, "That was when Donny was 11 and I was 9. I just got my new bike. We were so excited about that black bike. We'd take turns and ride through the neighborhood."

Suzanne nodded and smiled, "and play cops and robbers.." she laughed. Deeks nodded.

"I couldn't have been more blessed with you two." She smiled.

"Marty, I love you and when I really really like Kensi. I remember when ya'll came down about a year ago and she was wearing my ring. I knew that that ring was going to be redeemed with ya'lls relationship. I knew it would see a lifetime of real love, instead of what it saw its past life. Marty, I see the way you look at her. But lately, son, I see concern in your eyes, what's wrong?" she asked him turning around to look at him.

"Mom I just need direction. I want to be with her back on the job in LA but it could negatively affect our job and I just don't know." He explained to his mom.

"Martin," Suzanne grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently, "Pray about it…" She said and smiled.

"Yes mama." Deeks nodded his head and he turned around to leave back to the room.

"Good night momma, we'll be up for church with you in the morning." He blew her and kiss and walked back to the hallway.

"Marty!" Suzanne called out quickly. "I also see the love in your eyes, tell her." Suzanne nodded and smiled slightly. Her eyes were filling up with tears for her son.

Deeks nodded, "Good night momma."


	16. Him

That next morning the trio was at Suzanne's church. They all stood up during the first hymn which was 'Because He Lives' by Bill Gaither. The words came up on the screen and Kensi just kind of stood there. This had made her uncomfortable considering she hadn't been in so long. Deeks looked down to her and sensed she was feeling a little uncomfortable so he took her hand in his and she smiled at him. He began singing in his deep Texas accent that had snuck back up, "Because He lives I can face tomorrow…." Kensi just looked up at him and smiled. Suzanne was another story. Kensi looked at her in the corner of her eye and she was straight up worshiping with her hands lifted and swaying back in forth. Kensi smiled. She loved to see Deeks's mom worshiping and praising God, especially after knowing about all the abuse she dealt with in her past and how she could still now have so much hope and so much faith after such a long time of trials, it was beautiful. A tear snuck up to Kensi's eye but then she batted it away. She squeezed tighter onto Deeks's hand. After the song was over the preacher came up to the front and asked them to sit down. The band stayed on the stage and the preacher said the message would be short today but fulfilling. The band began to play a slow song while the preacher began to talk, "Your past does not make you who you are. The God of the Universe saw you in your mess, and loved and wanted you so much he sent his son. His son. He sacrificed him for you…His son died for you…he experienced every type of pain on that cross, but it was all worth it to him, you are worth it. He saw you right where you were, when you struggled with those things and he sees you now when you still struggle and when you feel alone, and he still loves you. He won't ever stop. He doesn't need you, No, he's God. But He wants you. That's powerful right there."

In the background the band was playing a song called "Esther" by Esterlyn. The lyrics were on the screen, "A Father to the fatherless, a healer of the brokenness, You make beauty from the ashes, and you help those who are alone." And right then Deeks looked down at Kensi, who was crying. He instantly looked straight ahead for he knew that this was probably really difficult for her. She hadn't been to church in he didn't know how long and he knew she felt so disconnected from love for such a long time that this had been a very timely word for her. She dipped her head into her hands and wiped the tears that were flowing from her eyes. At the end of the service some music was still playing and they all stood up. Although, Kensi still sat in the pew. Deeks was about to tap her when Suzanne asked him to step aside for a moment for she wanted to take some time with Kensi and pray with her. Deeks agreed and told Suzanne he was going to pray at the front for some direction.

"Lord, hey I haven't been here in awhile. But I know you're listening. I bet you can see how much I love Kensi." He caught himself off guard for a moment, he said_ love_. So it was true. He did love her just like his mom had said. Deeks breathed out and ran his hands through his hair, 'this might make things harder' he thought. "So yeah, Lord, I love her. I love Kensi. I want us to be together, and I need your help. I don't know how this is going to work. I want to be with her but I will not jeopardize her career for my feelings. So I just pray and ask for direction, thank you. Your will be done. Amen"

Deeks turned over his shoulder and saw Suzanne hugging Kensi and rocking her back and forth in the pew. It wasn't obvious because the lights were still turned down. Deeks smiled and walked to the back, back into the welcome area, he texted his mom telling her he would start the truck and he was going to get some coffee. She replied saying they would be out soon.

Deeks got in the car and spotted Kensi and Suzanne walking to the car. Kensi was in a black button up shirt and miss me jeans and of course the black boots Suzanne bought for her. Suzanne was wearing a nice cream colored dress with a black jacket over top. It was still very chilly this morning. Deeks could tell it would be a colder December for Texas, maybe even some snow, ha but probably not. Kensi jumped in the back seat and smiled at Deeks through the rear view mirror. She wasn't sure if he was going to bring up what just happened or not. Deeks just winked at her. Suzanne climbed in the passenger seat and they headed home.

When they got home, Kensi and Deeks told Suzanne they would cook the late lunch today. Suzanne smiled and agreed. She said she would catch up with Donny and Christie and see if they made it home okay. As they got in the house Deeks caught Kensi's arm.

"Kens, wanna go on a walk with me?" Deeks asked her with a small smile.

"Sure." Kensi nodded as she put on her jacket just as Deeks put on his. He slipped her arm into his and began walking outside. Just past Suzanne's house was a pasture full of cedar trees. Many of which were losing their color and leaves. Deeks reached over and kissed Kensi on the cheek. She just smiled. Deeks knew, he wanted to spend his life with this woman, but he wasn't sure if she knew that yet. He was willing to take all the time in the world to be with her, if that's what she wanted to. She was beautiful out here and Deeks looked up at the sky and nodded, thanking Him for a beautiful day.


	17. One Mistake

Only one more chapter besides this one, it will come up tonight! So please review for the grand finale Thank you guys for reading my story! Ya'll rock Send me story suggestions if ya want Thanks again!

00000000000000000

They got back to the house and Kensi headed back into their room. They had to start packing because they were both headed back to Los Angeles tomorrow. Kensi was excited to get back to work but she was also afraid. She was afraid of what would come about with her and Deeks. She was falling completely in love with him and she didn't want to have to choose between him and her job. She didn't know what to do. She was still really stressed about that. She started packing up her things and decided she would call Hetty to inform her she was coming back and she wasn't quite sure of the next step. Deeks comes up from behind her though and starts kissing her neck. It was completely sudden and Kensi can't push him off until it's too late, "Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked on the other side of the line. Kensi thought for a second, 'how did she know?'

"Oh no, Hetty, it's Kensi, my phone is out of service….it wasn't working and so I am using Deeks's phone. How are you?" She asked Hetty while shooing Deeks away so she could talk on the phone to Hetty with no giggles.

"Ahh…Ms. Blye, it is so good to hear from you." She said sounding a little more solemn than normal.

"Hetty? I was calling to see when I can come back to OPS from suspension." Kensi smiled as she was talking, ' no more suspension sounded real good' she thought.

"Ms. Blye, I am stunned by the judgment that was made on this case between SECNAV and the CIA but you are on leave…" Hetty said sadly over the phone.

"Wh….what?" Kensi let out with some emotion in her voice. "Hetty, can you not pull some strings, come on Hetty, you know me….I would never.." she went on. Deeks eyes rose to Kensi with concern.

"I am sorry Kensi." Hetty again beckoned with her over the phone.

"How long?" Kensi asked sternly.

"A year…Ms. Blye." And with that Hetty continued, "I'm deeply sorry Kensi. I hope to see you back around LA soon."

Kensi couldn't speak she was so stunned. All she could make out was, "Yeah okay."

Kensi hung up the phone. She had devastation on her face.

"Kens, What's wrong?" Deeks could tell something was wrong.

"Just hang on, Deeks." Kensi pushed him back as he reached for her. Kensi did not want him to see her cry, today had been emotional enough already for even herself. She ran out the front door only to see Suzanne sitting on the front porch.

Suzanne stood up, "Something wrong dear?" Kensi bit her lip and tears started streaming down her face. Suzanne went up and hugged her, she saw Deeks stepping up to the screen door and she shoo-ed him away. Deeks shrugged and walked back into the living room. Suzanne moved Kensi's hair back and asked, "What's wrong honey?"

Kensi turned around to make sure Deeks wasn't there. "I made one mistake and now feel like a complete outcast in my own job. They have posted me on one year leave." Kensi said as she messed with her hair.

"Come here honey…" Suzanne pointed to her chair on the porch. Kensi sat down and wiped her tears away. Suzanne took her hands in hers. "Honey, everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is God trying to tell you something."

Kensi chimed in, "By not being at the job that I love? That is one of the only places I feel at home." Kensi said in an upset tone of voice.

Suzanne scooted in a little, "What is the other place?" Suzanne asked taking Kensi's hand.

Kensi looked around and looked at the door. Suzanne knew she was talking about Deeks.

"Well hun, think about it this way, maybe now you can do something you have always wanted to do but you couldn't before because of your job."

Kensi looked up, she couldn't think of anything. "thanks Suzanne. This will be a tough goodbye in tomorrow. You are so sweet." Kensi smiled and turned to walk back inside.

Suzanne whispered to her, "Kens, pray about it."

Kensi smiled and went back inside. Deeks was sitting on the couch. She went over and sat on his lap. She moved some hair out of his eyes and looked into them, "So Hetty said I am on a year leave." She sighed and a tear welled up in her eye. He caught it before it hit her cheek.

"Hey," he said gently touching her chin, "go take some time and maybe pray about it…" he smiled and kissed her cheek. Deeks got up from the couch and went out to the front porch to talk to his mom.

Kensi felt slighted. She went to their room and pulled out her novel she hadn't touched since she arrived.

Meanwhile, on the porch Deeks talked to his mom about the evening. He was planning something very very special.


	18. What Happens In Texas

This is the last chapter! Thanks ya'll! Tell your friends to read the story and please let me know what you think of the end I hope it was satisfying! Please if you would send me some reviews! Love yall!

-0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

That night had arrived and Suzanne came to knock on Kensi's door. Kensi opened the door to Suzanne standing there in all black from head to toe. Kensi looked at her a little confused and Suzanne smiled at Kensi.

"Suzanne? Wh…What's going on?" Kensi asked looking still extremely confused.

" I am your chauffer this evening." She smiled at Kensi.

Kensi chuckled sarcastically, "what?"

Suzanne tapped her on the shoulder, "You have ten minutes to get ready, Go!" Suzanne called to her while walking back down the hallway. It was about 5 and the sun was setting already. Kensi thought her and Deeks were making dinner but she didn't see him anywhere. She had no idea what was going on. The only thing she knew is that she apparently had ten minutes to find something to wear other than what she was wearing now.

Kensi yelled down the hallway, "Wait! Where are we going? What do I wear?" She realized Suzanne was serious and so hurried to shut the door. Suddenly she heard something being hung up on her door, she instantly opened it again and saw a beautiful maroon dress hanging on the door with a note attached saying, "wear me." It was pretty fancy, a one shoulder dress. Kensi thought about where she could be going and where the crap Deeks was. She fixed her hair down and refreshed her makeup. She put the black boots on just to be careful, this was Texas and people typically always wore them anyways. She knew the night was just getting started as she heard, Luke Bryan's "Drunk on You" playing from the kitchen. She laughed and threw her head back what was going on. She opened the door only to find candles lit in the kitchen, which were giving off some light and a trail of red roses leading from her room to the kitchen. 'Maybe Deeks was still here?' she thought. Maybe she wouldn't have to leave the house.

Suzanne stood near the screen door, "It's time to go dear, blow the candles out before you come out. And grab a jacket its chilly outside." Suzanne smiled and she looked super ecstatic.

Kensi was still confused but she was having fun. This was taking all that happened earlier and making it no longer important, she had never had anyone do anything like this for her before.

"Do I need anything else?" She asked Suzanne after blowing out the candles.

"Only this." Suzanne said handing Kensi a single red stemmed rose as she walked out the screen door onto the porch. Kensi looked both ways looking for Deeks, she was wondering where he would pop out from. Suzanne smiled and took Kensi's arm. She led her to the truck. They were on their way in the truck. As soon as they had a chance to go and turn onto the road Suzanne just kept going straight into the grass. Kensi laughed and looked around,

"Wait? Suzanne? Where are we going?" She giggled. Kensi Blye did not giggle, but the butterflies in her stomach were so much she could simply not contain them. Suzanne just smiled as she turned on the radio, it was Brad Paisley's song "She's everything." Kensi laid her head back into the seat and rolled her eyes but snuck a smile in as well. They continued in the grass until up ahead past a yard of cedar trees she saw lights strung from a few of the trees on the hill. Her jaw dropped as they got closer and she saw a nice table and a small fire pit. As they pulled up to the bottom of the hill, she looked up and saw Deeks in a black button up shirt with his wranglers and boots on. He was sitting in one of the chairs. Suzanne came around and opened the door for Kensi, the song that was playing in the car rang from the top of the hill as well. He had planned everything perfectly. Kensi smiled wide as Deeks stood from the chair and walked down the hill to get her.

Kensi looked at Suzanne and smiled. She was in utter shock. This was an overwhelming, wonderful feeling. Suzanne go back in her truck and drove away. Deeks met Kensi at the bottom of the hill and handed Kensi another red rose, "Evening beautiful." He said as he smiled to her. He took her hand and walked her up the hill.

The next Brad Paisley song came on called, "Then." Kensi looked around. There were lanterns strung from four of the trees. The table was tiled and there were candles all around. There was a bottle of wine on the table and after he pulled her chair out for her, he went to the side and pulled out a thermos of hot tortilla soup he had made that afternoon while she was in their room. He brought her a bowl of soup and they quietly ate their soup listening to the music. Kensi kept putting her feet closer and closer to Deeks's feet. Every once they would just look up and smile at each other.

As they finished their soup and wine, Deeks stood up and reached for Kensi's hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Kensi nodded and grabbed his hand to dance. They started swaying, the song they were dancing to being called, "Come a little closer" by Dierks Bentley. Kensi put her face close to him. Leaning her face against his scruffy beard.

"Deeks…" She whispered so caught up in the moment.

"Partner?" He asked, and they both smiled. Kensi shook her head and kept dancing with him.

The song ended and it switched to a faster song. Deeks reached around near the table and he pulled out a Dulce de Leche pie. He stuck his finger in it and licked the cream topping. She walked to the table, "Yum" she said as she licked her lips. She dipped her fingers into it as well.

"Where are the plates?" Kensi asked looking around.

"There are none." Deeks smirked. He grabbed some with his hand and looked at Kensi, "and who says its for eating?" he looked at his hand and then at her again.

"Deeks! Don't you dare!" she screamed and grabbed some cream quickly. He threw the cream at her and laughed. It landed on her dress. She frowned, "Oh, I am going to get you!"

He slipped some in his mouth quickly and before he knew it she was closer than he expected. She jumped on him piggyback style and smashed it onto the side of his face/neck. It got stuck in his scruff. He just smiled licking his lips as he caught her after she slid back down. They both smiled.

"Thank you." Kensi said in all seriousness voice. She instantly kissed him then and he loved it. It led him right into where he was taking it.

He pulled back and grabbed her hands.

"Kens, I made my mom bring you out here because you're my partner…" Kensi tried to cut in but Deeks shushed her. "No matter on the force or not, I need to be with you. I want to try this out. Our thing. I want to be with you. Not just in Texas, but when we get back to LA as well. I love you, Kensi Blye." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly, Kensi figured it out, this was that one thing she couldn't do if she was still working with NCIS right now. She couldn't openly be with Deeks.

"Deeks…." She said as her hand brushed his cheek. "There are only two places that I call home, if it is not at the office it is in your arms." She said smiling at him as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I want to be with you, always. I love you." She jumped into his arms and he kissed her more passionately than ever before.

Suddenly "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes came on the radio and they hear,

"_You know I'd fall apart without you__  
__I don't know how you do what you do__  
__'Cause everything that don't make sense about me__  
__It makes sense when I'm with you__  
__Like everything that's green, girl I need you__  
__But it's more than one and one makes two__  
__So put aside the math and the logic of it__  
__You gotta know you're wanted too__  
__I wanna wrap you up__  
__Wanna kiss your lips__  
__I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__I wanna call you mine__  
__Wanna hold your hand forever__  
__And never let you forget it__  
__Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted__  
__Anyone can tell you you're pretty__  
__And you get that all the time, I know you do__  
__But your beauty's deeper than the makeup__  
__And I wanna show you what I see tonight"_

This time what happened in Texas, wasn't going to stay in Texas.


	19. SEQUEL IS COMING

Hey guys this is the first blurblet of my new sequel! This now is the last one! HAHA. So third and final in the Texas series. The story is called: Captured by Texas by Bluetights so follow it and start going along with me on this writing journey Please be faithful reviewers like you were before! YA'LL ARE GREAT!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

It was dark. Watching from the window he clicked two more pictures to join the collection he already had in his briefcase. After clicking the last shot he took one last puff of his cigarette before exiting his vehicle. He walked out. He wore a black ski mask over his face with a black sweat suit covering his rather eerie tattoos. He pulled the mask over his face more as he approached his target. He knelt behind a maroon van for what seemed like only a second as he quickly jumped the person walking beside it and jabbed his syringe into his target's neck. The target fell into his arms. He laughed quietly, "Mission Accomplished."

He picked up the target and ran back to his truck, which was parked right behind the main column to the apartment complex on purpose. He opened his door and set her in, but not before letting an evil grin pass across his rotting yellow teeth.

"Can't protect this one, Marty. And now your next." He whispered to himself.

He wrapped her hands together with a zip tie and strapped her feet together. She was still out. Her eyes, though, were shifting beneath her eyelids, most likely subconsciously wondering where she was. To add to the suspense he wrapped a bandana around her eyes. He chucked as he jumped into the driver's seat and pulled away.


End file.
